Talking Dead
The Talking Dead is a live after-show about The Walking Dead in which the host (Chris Hardwick) discusses the show with special guests (there almost always one person who is connected to the show). Several after-show episodes are available online at AMCTV.com. Media Post explained on March 16th, 2012 that Talking Dead "may be the first-ever talk show on which guests don't have to worry about promoting something or deflecting private questions". Broadcast and Format The half-hour series premiered on October 16, 2011, following the encore presentation of the second season premiere of The Walking Dead. The episode that followed The Walking Dead mid-season finale was an hour-long episode. The series features host Chris Hardwick discussing the latest episode with guests who are fans of the series and/or from the series. Segments on Talking Dead include an "In Memoriam", which highlights the deaths from the episode, an online poll, episode trivia, behind-the-scenes footage, and questions from fans via phone, Facebook, Twitter, or from the official Talking Dead website. After the on-air episode is complete airing, a bonus 15–20 minute segment continues online. On December 2nd, 2012, it was announced that Talking Dead would be extended to an hour-long and move to 10pm, immediately following The Walking Dead. Due to the change in show length, the bonus online segments were shortened to around 5 minutes. Guests and Bonus Content * 201 October 16th, 2011 - Robert Kirkman, Patton Oswalt, and James Gunn - "What Lies Ahead" * 202 October 23rd, 2011 - Robert Kirkman and Brian Posehn - "Bloodletting" * 203 October 30th, 2011 - Felicia Day and Jon Heder - "Save the Last One" * 204 November 6th, 2011 - Matt Besser and Matt Mogk - "Cherokee Rose" * 205 November 13th, 2011 - Aisha Taylor and Michael Rooker - "Chupacabra" * 206 November 20th, 2011 - Kevin Smith and Paul F. Tompkins - "Secrets" * November 27th, 2011 - Robert Kirkman, Gregory Nicotero, and Norman Reedus - "Pretty Much Dead Already" * 208 February 12th, 2012 - Dave Navarro and Glen Mazzara - "Nebraska" * 209 February 19th, 2012 - Steven Yeun and Paget Brewster - "Triggerfinger" * 210 February 26th, 2012 - Scott Wilson, Michael Zegen, and Kevin Smith - "18 Miles Out" * 211 March 4, 2012 - Gregory Nicotero, Scott Ian, and Dana Gould - "Judge, Jury, Executioner" * 212 March 11, 2012 - Lauren Cohan and Zachary Levi - "Better Angels" * 213 March 18, 2012 - Glen Mazzara, Robert Kirkman, and Laurie Holden- "Beside the Dying Fire" * "The Walking Dead Season 3 Preview Weekend This Sat. and Sun. Jul 7-8" June 8, 2012 - Gale Anne Hurd, Glen Mazzara, Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, and Drew Carrey use the special one hour episode to discuss the upcoming season 3. Episode announced ahead of time on July 2. * 301 October 14, 2012 - Glen Mazzara and Danai Gurira - "Seed" * 302 October 21, 2012 - Wil Wheaton and Nick Gomez - "Sick" * 303 October 28, 2012 - David Alpert and Bobak Ferdowsi - "Walk With Me" * 304 November 4, 2012 - IronE Singleton and Gale Anne Hurd - "Killer Within" * 305 November 11, 2012 - Gregory Nicotero and Dalton Ross - "Say the Word" * 306 November 18, 2012 - Sarah Silverman and Joel Madden - "Hounded" * 307 November 25, 2012 - CM Punk and Yvette Nicole Brown - "When the Dead Come Knocking" * 308 December 2, 2012 - Robert Kirkman and Damon Lindelof - "Made to Suffer" * 309 February 10, 2013 - Steven Yeun and Kevin Smith - "The Suicide King" * 310 Feburary 17, 2013 - Robert Kirkman, Joe Manganiello, and Lew Temple - "Home" * 311 Feburary 24, 2013 - Retta, Scott Adsit, and Emily Kinney - "I Ain't a Judas" * 312 March 3, 2013 - Aisha Tyler and Scott Porter - "Clear" * 313 March 10, 2013 - Keegan-Michael Key, Eliza Dushku, and Lauren Cohan - "Arrow on the Doorpost" * 314 March 17, 2013 - Kumail Nanjiani, Todd McFarlane, and Laurie Holden - "Prey" * 315 March 24, 2013 - Reggie Watts, Greg Nicotero, David Morrissey, and Michael Rooker - "This Sorrowful Life" * 316 March 31, 2013 - Chad Coleman, Yvette Nicole Brown, and Norman Reedus - "Welcome to the Tombs" *401 October 13, 2013 - Nathan Fillion and Scott Gimple - "30 Days Without An Accident" *402 October 20, 2013 - Gregory Nicotero, Doug Benson, and Hayley Williams of Paramore - "Infected" Gallery Talking Dead 208-1.jpg Talking Dead 207-1.jpg Talking Dead 206-1.jpg Talking Dead 205-1.jpg Talking Dead 204-2.jpg Talking Dead 204-1.jpg Talking Dead 203-1.jpg Talking Dead 202-2.jpg Talking Dead 202-1.jpg Talking Dead 201-2.jpg Talking Dead 201-1.jpg Talking Dead 112-2.jpg Talking Dead 112-1.jpg Talking Dead 110-1.jpg Talking Dead 109-1.jpg Talking Dead 108-1.jpg Talking Dead 107-2.jpg Talking Dead 107-1.jpg Talking Dead 106-2.jpg Talking Dead 106-1.jpg Talking Dead 105-2.jpg Talking Dead 105-1.jpg Talking Dead 104-1.jpg Talking Dead 103-2.jpg Talking Dead 103-1.jpg Talking Dead 101-2.jpg Talking Dead 101-1.jpg Trivia * In the behind-the-scenes trivia for "The Suicide King", it is said that Gregory Nicotero made his second appearance as a walker in the episode. It was actually his third. External links *Talking Dead official site *Social Media Producer - Ben Stanley Category:The Walking Dead